Double D's
by 1124eddie
Summary: After Bertha's unlucky night with Fritz, she stumbles upon an onlooker who might become her un-unlucky friend.
1. Chapter 1

"Ohh… that old black magic," moaned Bertha as Fritz continued to thrust his cock into her pussy.

Fritz was so hopped up on drugs that his mind is completely at her mercy. It was the middle of the night; he and Duke were at a party when Bertha suddenly got him hooked on dope. Then, he went madly berserk and charged straight for her, but she lead him on a wild goose chase until they wounded up at a junkyard. Fritz then proceeded to tear off all of her clothes and started to have sex with her. From inside a school bus to a couch, they didn't show any sign of stopping. But then, their arrangement soon ended when Fritz snaps out of it, but the effects were still in.

"Suddenly, it's all very clear. I must tell the people about the revolution. REVOLT, REVOLT," Fritz screams, leaving Bertha confused, and still dazed after the sex.

"Damn you, what the hell are you jabbering about now," she says, but before she could get an answer, Fritz grabs his clothes and ran out of the junkyard, leaving Bertha still confused over what just happened.

She became aggravated over the situation; she gets up from the rotting couch that she and Fritz were having sex on. She tried to look for clothes, but she remembered that Fritz ripped them all off of her. She was completely naked in the middle of nowhere.

"God damn you Fritz, if I ever see you again, I'm gonna…," she says, but was cut off when she heard someone coming behind her.

"Uhmm, are you okay ma'am?"

Bertha was frozen solid like a statue for a moment, but soon snapped out of it and turned her head around. She looked to a young Dalmatian dog wearing a grey jumpsuit with a nametag saying "Sam Walker." She then decided to respond to his question, in order for her leave from the scenario.

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine."

"Did that man just rape you?" She then froze again; did he really see them?

"Uh… no, he didn't. We were just fooling around, until he went and left me here."

"Oh… well, I took the liberty of notifying the authorities about what happened. I'm sure that on their way they'll find him and arrest him." Bertha was a bit surprised at what this kid, since when did she ever meet a man that would take responsibility.

She, when she felt like he could be trusted, then turned herself around. But it proved to be fatal, for when she looked at him again, face-to-face, his eyes were already beamed toward her voluptuous breasts. He practically couldn't look away; turns out he has a thing for big boobs. Bertha waved her hand in front of his face, but his eyes are still transfixed on her breasts. She then spoke to him.

"Look sugar, as much as I appreciate your help, I think I can still manage on my own. But thanks anyway."

"W-W-Wait, you're not really gonna leave without any clothes on, are you? Come with me," he quickly spoke as he finally became un-hypnotized by her breasts.

Bertha, knowing that he's true, followed him to the main office of the junkyard entrance. Inside, it was a bit old, but it is still operational. A small fan is on and turning left and right on a desk. There were some lockers, but only a few had names. As Bertha looked around a bit more, Sam was going through the work closet to find something for her to wear. The only thing that seems to be able to fit her is a pair of overalls that one of his workers, an old walrus named Ol' Jockey, threw away for no reason.

He then grabbed it and took it to Bertha, who has now found a television and turned it on. It immediately went to a news channel, where they're showing footage of what looked like crows wearing green berets and using guns against pig cops.

"This is Action News 3 live from the streets of Harlem wear its citizens are now taking arms against the police force. Recent reports tell of a lone cat has begun rallying locals to start a revolution against 'the bosses.' Already there were some casualties on both sides, and there are now reports on fighter jets entering the area."

Bertha was shocked to see the destruction of Harlem, but then she became furious when she sees Fritz running away and shouting "We shall overcome." She was so angry at him that she picked up the TV and threw it out the window. She seethed through her teeth to vent her anger, but she soon calmed down and sat down on the chair behind the desk. Sam stayed where he is, still holding on the pair of overalls. Bertha looked up at Sam; she then looked at the overalls he's holding.

"Are those for me," she asked.

"Y-Yeah… are you okay," he replied. Bertha took a small breath and continued to speak.

"I just can't believe that cat would just do something as idiotic as causing a "revolution," but it just had to take place where I used to live. Now it's gonna be destroyed… and it's my fault."

"Why is it your fault?"

"Well, there was this party, and I saw Duke bringing this cat with him. I fed him a few joints so we could have some fun, but that cat didn't have much of a restraint on himself. And well… you know the rest."

"Oh… I'm sorry that this is happening. But I'm sure things will get back to normal and people will know that all this was just a misunderstanding."

But his attempt at cheering her almost worked when both Sam and Bertha felt a large rumbling. They ran outside and looked beyond the city to see a pillar of smoke rising. Then two fighter jets came out of the smoke cloud and flew over them. Bertha then fell to her knees and started to cry. Harlem was destroyed.

Sam went over to Bertha and tried to comfort her; Bertha felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked at Sam.

"Thanks. Could I have those," she asked, pointing to the overalls that Sam is still holding. He nodded and gave them to her.

She puts her legs through first, and then moved the straps over her shoulders. While it only showed some of her cleavage, Sam was once again mesmerized by her breasts. Bertha took notice and thought to herself of how he did help her recuperate after her "time" with Fritz, and that he was a lot kinder than most men she'd met. So then she thought of an idea.

"Say, do you think you wouldn't mind if I stay a bit here with you," she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes, of course. Of course you can stay a bit, it'll be an honor," he quickly replied after hearing from Bertha's question.

They then return inside the main office and Sam directed Bertha into one of the rooms with a bed. Though it may have a few tears and wears, it's still sleepable. While Sam to test the bed to see if was still usable for sleeping, Bertha, slowly and quietly, closed the door behind her and made her way behind Sam. She then placed her hands on his shoulders, momentarily spooking him as he didn't expect her to do this.

"Umm… what are you doing?"

"Well, knowing that you're the only nicest boy I've met, and knowing that you'd never go behind a girl who's in trouble, I feel like you might deserve a little gratitude."

She then proceeded to massage him; he felt so relaxed that he sat down on the bed, facing himself towards Bertha, who then continued her "act" by removing one of the straps off her shoulder. Sam was bewildered that she would do this to him, and they only just met like two hours ago. But that didn't stop Sam from already getting an erection started in his pants.

Bertha took notice to his growing bulge and she continued with the other strap until her arms are free and she started to drop her overalls to the floor. She was once again naked before Sam, who is now becoming uncomfortable due to his erection. Bertha then approached him and knelt down; she unzipped his pants and then dragged it and the underwear down to the floor. She then shocked to finally see Sam erect cock; all she could say was that he's definitely bigger than Fritz.

She then grabbed it and started to stroke it. Sam moaned a bit when her hand was caressing his dick; Bertha then started to lick it, while being careful with her beak. She soon engulfed his entire cock into her mouth, still being careful not to scrap the foreskin. But she hears Sam moaning as she starts to moving her head. It was then that Sam got up on his feet and grabbed Bertha's head. He soon started to thrust his cock in and out of her mouth; Bertha then closed her eyes to try and control her gag reflex. It was no sooner than later when Sam began to cum inside Bertha's mouth; Bertha tried to swallow as much as she can, she couldn't believe that he could cum this much.

He soon fainted from his first ejaculation and fell back onto the bed. Bertha gets up and looks at Sam's unconscious body. She wiped a bit of cum from her mouth; she then got on the bed with him and started to go sleep. But before she could, she whispered something into his ear.

"You know sugar, you're way better than that cat Fritz. Too bad you can only 'come' once."

She giggled a bit, but she soon went to sleep with him.


	2. Chapter 2

By morning, both Sam and Bertha were still asleep from last night. While they slept, Harlem was slowly on the verge of rebuilding itself after the events that occurred. After its citizens reconciled with the police force, both them and the police now are on the watch for Fritz, who was said to be last seen accompanying a female dog on car.

Bertha soon woke up before Sam and sat on the bed. Sam did the same.

"Mornin' baby, how'd you sleep," asked Bertha.

"Fine… I haven't slept that good since I started working here," replied Sam.

"Well, I guess you have me to thank for. I didn't think that would be your first time being with a woman."

"I don't often spend time going out looking for girls. I'd be too busy to even think about girls when I'm working. So I guess I'm really glad I met you, but I'd wish it would be under normal circumstances."

"Relax baby, at least you could wake up with a smile."

Sam chuckled a bit, but then as Bertha got up from the bed, he soon got hypnotized by her breasts again. Bertha quickly took notice.

"Sam, do you have a thing for big breasts?"

"Well… I guess you could say that. Just the sight of them makes feel both uncomfortable and afraid."

"Why?"

"For one thing, being uncomfortable will make people think that I'm a pervert, and that's what I'm afraid of."

While she listens to him, she puts on the overalls she took off last night and her shoes, which was the only thing she was able to find after she was with Fritz. She sat down of a rusty chair and responded to him.

"You know, isn't there a time for you to just get used to seeing big breasts all the time?"

"Why do you think I work here? I try to keep myself occupied with the enormous work I have to do here, but it all changed when I met you."

She was a bit surprised about this fact; he soon got up from bed and got himself dressed in his jumpsuit uniform. They both went outside into the morning heat and looked out to find that everything went back to normal. Bertha breathed in fresh air and made her to the exit, but not before saying her thanks and goodbye to Sam for all he's done. After she left, Sam was left alone in the junkyard, but instead, he feels a bit happy after meeting her.

Time passed by. It has been many weeks since Sam and Bertha first met at the junkyard. Sam continued to work himself through the tough labor of separating trash that can be recycled from those that'll be crushed into little cubes.

It wasn't until his lunch break that he met Bertha again, who was walking by the junkyard in her pink shirt, black pants, and a feathered tussle around her neck. She walked inside and greeted Sam who was eating a cheese sandwich.

"Hey Sam, how's it been?"

"Hi Bertha, I'm doing fine. How are you?"

"Well, I got myself back to me usual roots; most of my friends are recuperating after the Harlem attack. And now I get the sense that Fritz is still running around causing mayhem in God knows where."

"Well, I've heard about him. Apparently he's in the hospital after surviving an explosion."

She asks about the explosion and Sam explains that Fritz has gotten himself involved with a group of radicals who planned on destroying a power plant, but not before committing rape on a horse girl named Harriet. Bertha was a bit disappointed that Fritz was still alive, even to the fact that he just took a huge hit from an explosion.

But despite that, she was glad to speak with Sam. After that night, she feels like she could trust him more. Then she heard the most surprising thing in her life.

"Say, would you like to come over to my place?"

"Well, that sounds nice. Where do you live?"

"It's an apartment complex on 34th Street, 3C. It's a bit crummy, but livable."

She thought about it. She agreed to his offer and both left on good terms. Bertha was excited that she could see where he lives. And Sam was also excited to show her around his side of the neighborhood. But it would have to wait till his shift is over. Ol' Jockey was still busy with crushing garbage into little cubes. It was basically the only thing he was good at. But until he clocked out for the night, he walked back home.

Meanwhile, Bertha was busy preparing herself for her visit at Sam's. But secretly, she was preparing herself to have another round with him. Now that she got him to relax a little after fucking her mouth, she should bet that he can cum inside her this time.

Sam, at the meantime, was getting his place cleaned up for Bertha. He feels like a total neat freak right now, but he didn't want Bertha to think that his place was also like the dump he works at. It took him around ten minutes to finish until he hears the doorbell ringing. He checks to find Bertha standing outside in the hallway. He cleans himself up quickly and opens the door.

"Hi Bertha, hope you didn't find trouble finding the place."

"It didn't seem that hard to find out which building is the one you live in."

They both chuckled at the thought. He soon promised her the tour around the place and served her dinner. And by the time they've finished their meal, it was almost sunset. But Bertha was about to set her plan into motion.


End file.
